The truth behind it all
by Zetsumi
Summary: What if everything you thought you knew about the Harry Potter story was all a fluke? Well in this story find out the truth behind it all. How does this change the life of the boy who lived and his friends? Warning some Weasley Bashing, Dumbledore manipulation. Additional characters and a different theme.
1. Introduction

**Alright you Harry Potter fans. This is my first attempt to do this. I am not a big huge writer. I usually tend to be more create a character and then role play with them. Anyway I don't own Harry Potter or any of J K Rowling characters. Melly2014 has helped me a ton with this. Thanks my lovely. Anyway I am just posting this up for the hell of it. I might try to go through all seven years or I may not. I am not sure yet. Remember this is just a first time thing for me so Sorry if grammar and punctuation are not the greatest. Also I am adding in some characters of my own making I only own the character I have created and a couple of Melly's characters which I have her permission to use. So please review and help me with ideas if you wish. Lastly I wont have regular dates I publish. I don't plan on publishing the first chapter until I am done with the second. So hopefully that will be soon. Also I have a few references to A Very Potter Musical for those of you that recognize it. Thanks all Also the more reviews the faster the updates. **

**~Zetsumi~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here you go... first chapter.. second still tweaking please review!**

What if everything you thought you knew about the Harry Potter story was all a fluke? Well this is the real story and how it all went down. It all started with the boy who lived. Yet this is where the story takes a turn for the unusual. Tom was not the evil man people thought he was. Harry had his scar and everything but that was from another wizard that was working for someone pulling more strings that one would realize. This is the true story behind it all. One would never believe the amazing truth behind everything. Not everything was simple as it seems. It all starting to become clear little by little. It takes place 11 years ago. Harry was still one year old. Yet his mother dies saving him from the murder that was after his parents and him in order to frame Tom Riddle for the death of Harry's parents. James Potter had been out and he came home to the devastation. So he did the only thing he could do. He took his one year old son and went to live with his best friend Sirius Black and they together raised Harry Potter the boy who lived. Yet there is more to this story. Hermione Granger was not a Granger at all in fact when she was a year old. She was adopted by the Malfoys. Yet during their trip home they were attacked and their new blood daughter stolen and taken to live with the muggles Mr. and Mrs. Granger. They treated her with the utmost kindness so that is where this story begins.

Eleven years later each of the children were packed and ready to board the train for Hogwarts. Harry was very excited his dad and Sirius had told him so much about this legendary school and the fact that he would be attending with one of his good friends Draco Malfoy. That would make things even better. Yet Sirius and James had warned the boys as well had Lucius to be careful how they acted towards each other. That not everyone was their ally. That was when Harry met the Weasley's. He took an instant liking to the twins Fred and George the two third years of the Weasley who were already being scolded by their mother for pranking their older brother Percy. Then Harry saw the most cute girl he had ever seen standing with two very normal looking people. She had brown frizzy hair extremely curly as well. Harry was absorbed in watching her for a moment. Then there was a loud bang and the Zabini's were lecturing the twin girls Zetsumi and Melina about their pranks on their younger cousin and brother Blaize and Ezekiel who was dubbed Ez. The two girls were dead ringer for each other Auburn red hair and Hazel colored eyes. Yet they were Metamorphagus they could change their looks in an instant and they did frequently. There had also been rumors that Melina and Zetsumi switched houses on a regular basis. Zetsumi had been sorted into Slytherin and Melina in Gryffindor but few ever saw the girls apart. Harry had to laugh at the two getting scolded cause they just looked at each other and seemed to have a full conversation and then smile sweetly like they had done nothing wrong.

Harry boards the train after saying goodby to james and Sirius without tears and he loads into a cart soon he was joined by one of the wesley bunch. Ronald. "Hiya I am Ronald Weasley we met earlier. You're The Harry Potter the boy who lived right?" Harry looks down slightly and nods being fairly shy about all the attention and hating it. " Yeah.. Yeah I am.. Look Just call me Harry.. " That was when there was a knock on their booth and Harry looks up to see the brown haired girl from earlier. "Um.. do you have room for one more?" Hermione asks softly and glances at the two boys looking a bit nervous. Then she starts to ramble. "I have read a Hogwarts a history did you know..." She continues on her little stint about Hogwarts and Ronald makes an annoyed face." Oi.. we dont care so take a seat already we have room." Harry butts in slightly" Oi.. Ron that was not necessary.. Hi I am Harry who are you?" Hermione blushes at Ron's outburst on her and she looks down but she smiles at Harry. "Oh.. I am sorry I am Hermione. Pleasure to meet you Harry. Are you excited to start school?" Ron looks distinctly annoyed as Harry and Hermione hit it off right away talking about the muggle world and the wizarding world. Now Harry had visited his aunt and uncle during some summers while his dad and Sirius needed to hide him for awhile. So he knew a lot about the muggle world unlike other full blooded wizards. The Dursleys had treated him well and he had liked spending time with his cousin. So it was nice for him to have someone to connect to already besides Draco.

Meanwhile deeper in the train. Fred and George were already trying to talk to Zetsumi and Melina. Melina was reading a book. While Zetsumi was just staring at them in confusion. Fred starts "So are you two inventors of Magical prank items as well?" Zetsumi tilts her head and laughs and smirks impishly "Even if we were why would it matter to you anyway? I mean it is not like we both have shops and are competing now are we... Though if we were I guarantee you we would win." George shakes his head at Fred's startled face and he address's Melina. "So what classes are you taking this year Melina are you ready for the quidditch season for Gryffindor to start?" Melina looks up from her book and shrugs slightly and answers quietly "I guess I am ready and nothing exciting.. potions arthimacy, defense against the dark arts charms transfiguration.. the usual.. " She then goes back to reading and George blushes and takes a seat across from her meanwhile Fred and Zetsumi where still arguing over who was better at pranks. Fred was going on" Yet if you don't make products to spread the pranking how will you remain in the eyes of those who are the pranksters of the future generation.?" Zetsumi counters "Oh.. but that is easy you give them something to attempt to surpass.. that could never accomplish and besides.. it is all for fun anyway and Slytherin is going to wipe the floor with you this year in the Quiddich cup tournament." She was baiting him ever since she and Fred first met they had always been arguing like this. So the subject went from who's pranks were better to who would win the Quiddich tournament this year. This conversation continued the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts. Melina being used to Zetsumi just ignored the situation and read her book. George was to absorbed in watching her to pay to much attention to the two arguing next to them.

**Also please please PLEASE Review the more reviews the easier it is to edit and work on. Also I am not free all the time so updates might be infrequent. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Alrighty weird I can have two chapters up in one night but oh well here ya go. Remember this is my first fanfiction. **

The children file into the great hall each one getting sorted. After being called by name to sit under the sorting hat. Hermione approached so nervous. She sits on the chair and Professor McGonagall places the hat on her head. In her head she hears _Ah Hermione Malfoy.. is it. Hmm now where to put you.. Smart yes but ambitious... but loyal. So many options... but.. no other choice your bravery and loyalty no other place to put you. _"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yells and the Gryffindor's cheer happily and welcome their newest member. Everyone settles down and waits. Finally it was Harry's turn. The hat ponders and harry had requested not slytherin as he wanted to be in the same house as his Dad and Uncle Sirius. The hat whispers in his head_ not slytherin eh you would do well there.. but well I guess there is not other place to put you then.. _"GRYFFINDOR" The hat calls out and Harry smiles and goes to join Hermoine and Melina and The twins at the Gryffindor table looking happy. He waves to Draco and Blaise at the Slytherin table and Blaise Ez and Draco as well as Zetsumi give Harry a passing wave. Then the conversation starts at the table.

Percy being the nosey perfect he was. He was quick to jump into explaining things to Harry and Hermione on the great hall and Once the speech and feast was finished Percy stands and calls the first years. "All first years follow me I will be showing you how to get to the dormitories. Also be careful with the stairs they change so keep close!" He lectures so the students follow him. They then arrive at the fat lady picture. And Percy gives the password. "Pigfarts" The Fat lady swings open to grant them axcess. Harry and Ron and Hermione looks to each other and whisper softly giggling "What kind of password is that... " Percy draws there attention again." Welcome to Gryffindor. Everyone remember the passwords to the dormitories change regularly be sure to remember them regularly. AGH! ZETSUMI! What are you doing here this is not your dorm!... " Zetsumi laughs softly at his reaction and stares at him cooly the only reason he knew it was her was because her sister was sitting right next to her reading one of her books." I am here because I am hanging out with my sister is there a problem with that? I mean Mel comes to the Slytherin dorm when she feels like it as well so does it matter.. Ercy?" Zetsu laughed at the red look on Percy's face and he yells "MY NAME IS PERCY NOT ERCY YOU ANNOYING WENCH!" Which pisses Fred off for some reason and he buts in yelling at his brother "OI PERCY LAY OFF! She was just joking sheesh you have one to many sticks up your bum." Zetsumi looks from Fred to Percy than to her sister poking her and raises an eyebrow in question and Melina seems to respond but to everyone they were just staring at each other. Finally Zetsumi blushes slightly and mumbles a soft thank you to Fred before getting up and darting out to head back to Slytherin dormitories. Zetsumi was not quite sure why Fred standing up for her had her so flustered but it did.

Meanwhile back in the Gryffindor dorms Harry and Ron were settling in. They had a busy day tomorrow and were excited to learn more of what they could do about their magic. Hermoine was pondering what the hat had told her about being Malfoy instead of Granger but eventually she let it go and fell asleep. The first class they had was Transfiguration taught by non other than Professor McGonagall. The classes flew by. Soon they were at lunch. Where the topic of passwords were brought back up and Pigfarts was mentioned. Draco heard the mention of Pigfarts and started to laugh a bit then he gets a bit of an odd look in his eye and rolls onto the floor and over to the threesome. "PIGFARTS you say" He announced in a loud voice while rolling around. "Why would anyone call a school Pigfarts.. and why would anyone want to go to such a school. Well I will tell you why.. It is on Mars... and the head master is Rumbleroar. A talking lion.. Also what is a Hufflepuff?" This was loud enough for the entire great hall to look at him in utter shock and confusion. Cedric Diggory a Hufflepuff chimes in to answer quickly "We Hufflepuffs are friendly and loyal and very good at finding things." Draco seemed to snap out of it with that statement looking embarrassed and quickly duck into his seat at the Slytherin table. Meanwhile Zetsumi was laughing hard. Seems like she had combined a charm she had just created on poor draco and had pushed him out of the bench to get him started. The rest of the time went by fairly uneventful. For the most part. Harry and Ron were hanging out with Hermoine more. Ron still teasing her but Harry had mostly put a stop to that.

They were coming to the last class of the day Madame Hooch's broom flying class. Neville Longbottom was being picked on again by someone. It happened to be Goyle who took Neville's memory ball from him and flew up into the air when Madame hooch had to go address an issue. Harry took up after him and demands "Goyle give it back to Neville!" Goyle responds laughing. "Why he is just going to lose it again? You want it back for him Potter go Fetch it!" He then throws the ball and Harry takes off after it Flying past McGonagall's office. This caused surprise to cross her face and when Harry lands to the cheers of his classmates McGonagall had arrived and she calls "Mr. Potter would you come with me please." Harry looking startled and scared follows obediently. McGonagall calls Oliver Wood to her office. "Mr. Wood I am pleased to inform you I believe we have found our new seeker!". Harry looks stunned but he was relieved to not be getting in trouble. Instead he was getting to be added to the Gryffindor Quiddich team as a first year!. Once he was allowed to return to the dorms Harry quickly found Hermoine and Ron to tell them the good news.


	4. Chapter 3

**Oki Third Chapter... I had alot of writers block with this one. I was trying to decide how I wanted to do this. I am still working on it. I plan to at least have an encounter that should happen.. Anyway. Please please review the more the reviews the more I feel I can do on this. I am working reallly hard on this. Melly thanks for your support so much!. I am going to possibly skip some years I am thinking. but the first year is critical to lay the ground work. I thank you all for adding me and following I will do my best! Review positive or some criticism I know I have alot to learn. **

At the beginning feast Dumbledore had told everyone that the 3rd floor corridor was off limits yet it was never explained why. The dark forest had been explained by other students. Yet Harry and the rest of the Trio were heading back from class where the stair cases moved and they went exploring to the last door of the third floor corridor. This all occurred shortly after all the incident with the troll during Halloween. During one incident where Goyle challenged Harry to a Wizards dual. Also after sneaking down to meet and almost being caught and escaping to the third floor and hiding inside a particular room. What greeted them was the giant three headed dog. They slammed the door shut and ran. As the school year progressed Harry had spent time with Hagrid. So asking about the dog Hagrid looks shocked. "How you all find out bout Fluffy." "Fluffy what kind of name is that for that monster!?" Ron exclaims. Hagrid shakes his head "Fluffy would never harm anyone play him a bit of music and He would fall right asleep. Ah here comes more company. Melina Zetsumi how be you two.?" Harry and Hermione greet the two girls. Melina and Hermione setting up plans for a trip to the library to find new books to read. Zetsumi starts to play with Fang ignoring Ron for the most part talking to Hagrid and Harry for the most part or staying quiet. She had not liked the dude from day one. Harry was smiling as he watched Hermione and Melina talk totally not understanding anything they were saying. Hermione seems to realize this and she asks "So when is the first Quiddich game?" Harry frowns slightly and thinks a bit "I think tomorrow afternoon. You are going to be there right?" Ron and Hermione respond together "Of Course I wouldn't miss it.!" They then look at each other and Ron laughs. "So who you playing Harry do you know?" Zetsumi answers Ron before Harry can. "You are Playing Slytherin. So I wish you the best of luck. You are facing against me though you have my sister as a chaser so you should give us a run for our money." Zetsumi stands then and looks at her watch and rolls her eyes slightly. "I have to go practice starts soon. Melina catch you later sis." Melina looks up from the book she and Hermione were looking over and waves. Ron shakes his head and grumbles softly" Make sure you whoop them good Harry Slytherins.. weird.. all of them." Hermione shakes her head and sighs. "Honestly Ron you are being judgemental I dont think they are all that bad.. Zetsumi and Ezekiel seem decent enough." The four of them eventually head back to the dorms Melina eventually goes to meet up with Zetsumi for classes. Harry goes to his room to find a gift on his bed. It was the Invisibility cloak that his father had told him about. Harry shows Hermione first as he had to admit she was cute and he really liked her but he could never admit it to her. "Harry you should be careful.. I mean you dont want to get caught and get in trouble." "Hermione quit being such a party pooper." Ron calls from behind her. Harry agreed "Hermione I mean it is a gift.. besides we can explore more.. and find out what is with the door and fluffy I mean arent you curious?" Hermione sighs softly. Well yes.. but.. still it could be dangerous.. and besides Harry you have already had someone try to kill you once when you were little right.. by.. You know who.. I mean they never caught him did they.?" Harry nodded slightly and sighs "I guess you are right Hermione but.. I guess I will let it go for now." Ron looked furious at this and he huffs and heads to bed.

The next afternoon the group was heading to the great hall for lunch. Ron was still pissed at Hermione putting a damper on all the fun and he pulls her aside after lunch telling Harry he would catch and to go get ready for the match against slytherin as the game was that afternoon. "Sheesh Hermione you spoil everything you are such a stupid Muggleborn mess.. They encourage a bit of trouble Fred and George would have gotten expelled by now if they didn't!." Hermione looked shocked and hurt and tears fill her eyes slightly. Unfortunately for Ron he was over heard. By none other than Zetsumi from Slytherin who looked pissed and she moves out from around the corner and speaks icely "Apologize you had no right to speak to her like that. Just because she seems to care about you both. I have no idea why you are so mad at her but insulting her like that was unnecessary." Ron glares at Zetsumi and starts on her. "It is none of your business you Sneaky Slytherin. Why should I have to do anything you say anyway. You are both women stupid and should stay in the kitchen. Especially the mousey Granger. Besides everyone knows you Slytherin's all turn out ..." He was going to say evil yet he didnt even get to finish his sentence as Zetsumi had her fist planted into his face her broom lying on the floor behind her. "Shut up.. dumbass.." She growls and then Ron grabs her wrist and kicks Zetsumi in the gut Knocking the wind out of her. Following with a mean left hook to Zetsumi's eye. Zetsumi growls in pain and she snaps and starts to move faster and lands a mean right hook on Ron's nose causing him to stagger and stumble to the side Zetsumi was following behind with a mean round house kick to the ribs. By that time Reinforcements had arrived for Ron who pulled Zetsumi off of him. Percy being one of them." Zetsumi what the hell are you doing to my brother!".. Zetsumi shrugs him off and storms off shaking her hand slightly she had cracked a few knuckles. Percy took Ron to Madam Pomfry who patched up Ronald except for his bruises. Zetsumi didnt even show up to the medical ward. She headed to the quiddich field. Ron and Percy arrive to see the start of the Game. Zetsumi was sitting the game out thanks to her little fight the Captain had benched her due to her swollen now black eye. She would be unable to do anything productive seeking with her eye. Melina saw her and her eye twitched. After Gryffindor won the game due to Harry almost swallowing the snitch. Melina and Zetsumi went off to discuss what happened. Harry and Ron and Hermione went to the dorms to celebrate. Once the festivities were over everyone turned in to call it a night. The next morning rumors were flying around about a fight in the school but it was dropped quickly.

**First confrontation between Zetsumi and Ron.. and the start of Ron's falling from grace. I hope you all enjoy thus far. I plan to get to the detention for Harry and Hermione and Draco for the next chapter. Thanks all for following me and reading my story. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of those following me. I really appreciate it. Melly my dear thank you for brainstorming with me. I appreciate your help. This encompasses Detention and a bit of history and some things unraveled and Explained. Please please review. Thanks again for following this story and reading it. I know I get windy and make long chapters oh well. I really want to keep working on this. Thanks for the support. Please please review. **

It was right around Christmas time or a bit after now and Harry Ron and Hermione had been wandering around the castle with the invisibility cloak. Also during this time Harry found the mirror that showed him his mum. He had shown Ron the same thing but Ronald could only see his wishes and dreams. While Harry wished to see his mother Ronald was dreaming about the playing in the quiddich world cup and winning. During one of their visits to Hagrid. Ronald starts to whine about the heat and Harry and Hermione admitted it was warm. It was during this visit they realized he had a dragon egg that he was trying to hatch. Over time he eventually hatched the dragon and named her Norbert thinking she was a he. Over the time eventually The trio convinced Hagrid to send the dragon off to Ron's brother Charlie in Romania to care for the dragon. During this time Ronald got bitten and was shipped off to Madam Pomphrey's office to be treated.

Draco now pissed about the whole fight with Zetsumi and Ronald was actually out spying on the trio. To try and get Ronald in trouble as Zetsumi had been found out to have started the fight so she had been told she would be serving detention with Hagrid in the next few days once her injuries finished healing up. Zetsumi had shrugged it off but Draco was ticked Zetsumi and Melina were like family to him and he was just done with Ronald Weasley. So he followed Harry and Hermione and ended up caught by Filch the caretaker and now he was suddenly take to McGonagall's office. Hermione and Harry had taken Norbert to the roof to meet with Charlie Weasley and his crew. They forgot the invisibility cloak so Filch took them as well. McGonagall sighs in frustration.. "25 points from each of you.. and you will all be serving detention with Hagrid tomorrow night." She would not even let any of them explain.

So the following night. Zetsumi Harry Hermione Draco all met Hagrid to go to the forbidden forest to hunt for the unicorn that had been injured. While exploring they found more blood and Hagrid told them to send up red sparks if they were in trouble. Zetsumi and Hermione went with Hagrid and Harry and Draco went with fang. The two boys were arguing about Ronald and how he treated Hermione and also how Ronald had picked the fight with Zetsumi. "Ron would never do such a thing Draco I think you are wrong." Draco shakes his head slightly. "You dont know Zetsumi like I do She is not the type to up and pick a fight for no reason. Yea sure she is sarcastic and teasing and all that but she is not the type to start a full out war over some simple insult. Something must have been said to piss her off." Harry winces and rubs his forehead. Feeling the searing pain. He sees a figure in a cloak drinking from the unicorn blood. Draco lets out a scream and he and fang take off running leaving Harry behind. That was when Fernes jumps in and scares off the weird creature and takes Harry back to Hagrid. Meanwhile Zetsumi was thoroughly scolding Draco who had the proper reaction to look embarrassed by his actions of running away. Zetsumi went up to Harry and looked at him her eye was still healing from the punch Ron had given her. "Look Potter.. trust me in this.. Ronald Weasley insulted me and Granger.. I apologize if this sounds blunt and rude.. but I am not going to tolerate his attitude either you keep him in check or I will.. Ez is already pissed not to mention half of the Slytherins. Ron can say what ever he wants about me but he needs to back off my house and my friends. Do I make myself clear. Come on Draco.. we have to get back to the dorms.. I believe I have a test tomorrow in Arthimacy." With that she heads off towards the Slytherin dormitories. Meanwhile Harry tells Hermione what happened in the forest. Though he was still a bit mad about Zetsumi confronting him about Ron yet this time Hermione spoke up softly "Harry don't be to mad at her.. Ron called me a muggleborn mess... and well.. He also was starting to say all Slytherins turn out evil.. I think is what he was going to say but I think Zetsumi had snapped when he called me mousey and said I should stay in the kitchen because I was stupid" Harry was seeing red. How could Ron do something like that. Harry looks to Hermione and smiles softly "Hermione he was being a jerk. You are an intelligent and amazing witch I am sorry I didn't notice how bad he was treating you before.. I will make sure to say something to him." Hermione shakes her head "He actually has been decent since Zetsumi slugged him I think he learned his lesson. Come on lets go back to the dorms." Harry nods and Hermione was worried about what Harry said about his scar hurting was it you know who? Professor Quirrell their defense against the dark arts teacher had always acted a bit odd since they had first met him. Also now every time Harry was near him his scar hurt. He thought about mentioning it to someone but shook it off he didn't want to seem silly. So He Hermione and Ron who had apologized to Hermione after talking with Harry. Ron avoided Zetsumi like the plague he would rather not have to even speak with her to apologize but he did say Sorry to Melina and asked that she tell her sister. Melina just stares at him and asks "Why cant you tell her yourself? You scared? Fine I will tell her but you need to quit being a pansy Ronald." She then gets up and takes her book and heads to the Slytherin dorms.

Zetsumi laughs when her sister tells her this and she shakes her head. "Well it is what ever are those three any closer to what we have found out?" Melina shakes her head "No sissy not yet but I believe they will soon." They were talking about the three-headed dog and what it was guarding in the school. As while the whole escapade before detention the three had talked to Hagrid and had figured out about the Sorcerer's stone. Now the three were aware of the trials all the teachers had put on the stone to protect it from who ever was after it. Harry and the two were sure it was You know who. Yet that is where they were wrong. In fact the twins that were claimed to be Zabini's were in-fact. Riddles. Though no one actually knew except the girls and their younger brother. The person behind the murder attempt was none other than.. Aberforth Dumbledore. He was now after the Sorcerer's stone to get back his body and magical power. The only other person who knew that Tom Riddle was really not involved with the whole incident with Harry Potter. Was none other than Albus Dumbledore himself in order not to lose his only other family member he had left he framed Tom Riddle for everything. Which forced Tom to go into hiding to save himself and his wife Bellatrix. Zetsumi and Melina knew the truth and they actually volunteered to go to Hogwarts under the guise of the cousin's to the Zabini's using the last name Lestrange. Now things were getting muddy and confusing. Harry Hermione and Ron were thinking that Snape was threatening Quirrell to get the Sorcerer's stone for him for you know who which was not the case at all. Yet Quirrell acted so pathetic it was hard not to sympathize with him. Eventually things had hit an impasse. The Trio had decided to go after the stone themselves as no one seemed to believe them that someone was after the stone. Melina and Zetsumi grin softly and start their plans to join the trio in their crusade to protect the stone from the evil man who was behind the charade of their Father's fall from grace in the wizarding world.

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! Everything is slowly starting to unravel what will the trio discover next. Is Ronald Weasley really as good as he seems to be. Please review and let me know what you think pm me ideas. Thanks for all the Support! ~Zetsumi~  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay all I had to work. Also a bit of a filler chapter Thanks for reading. Please pleas please. I beg you review.. also I am happy to see ideas. Anyway Enjoy**

As the holiday break progressed Harry and Ron had learned about the Wizard chess tournament that had been going on in school. Well Harry and Ron entered in it. Harry being beaten out fairly early on. He was not a big chess player. Hermione was not really interested and she was working on the homework assigned to them over the holidays. Harry once he was beaten out of the tournament starting to finally work on that homework. Ron though had gotten to some of the final rounds. He finally found out that. He was one of the best players from Gryffindor dorms. Though Slytherin had Zetsumi in the running and as it stood she was undefeated. No one had come anywhere close to where she was on Wizarding chess. So Ronald surprisingly was beat out by his older brother Fred who was actually trying to get to the final round. Yet he was beat out by Cho Chang who was beaten by Cedric Diggory. So the champion for the school of who was the best Wizard chess star in the school was between Slytherin house Zetsumi and Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory. Out of the Gryffindor dorms though Ronald was the only one that entered to make it to the final four. Ronald still afraid of really facing Zetsumi didn't stay for the last match. Though Cedric had given her a run for her money. Zetsumi had come out on top.

Though as the month passed the trio found themselves making plans to try to get past Fluffy and to the sorcerer's stone to protect it from you know who. They figured they would have to do it at night and use the invisibility cloak to get to the third floor unnoticed. Yet the hostility between Ron and Hermoine had been growing as of late. They were currently arguing over the homework Ronald begging Hermoine for help and her lecturing him how he should have done it earlier with her and Harry before participating in the wizard chest tournament. "REALLY HERMOINE YOU CAN'T HELP YOU ARE SUCH A SNOOTY MUGGLEBORN!" Ronald yells at her and Melina had heard the exchange and that was strike two.. for Ronald Weasley. The first being when he started a fight with her twin. Now picking on one of her good friends. Harry had been out of the room to get information during this tiff so luckily for Ron otherwise Harry might have slugged him. This though was heard by Ronald's older brother's Fred and George. George was sitting next to Melina trying to converse with her and flirt a bit. Fred was feeling really grumpy ever since the whole thing of Zetsumi being in a fight her getting hurt then him unable to see her as she didn't come to Gryffindor dorms nearly as frequently. So he steps in and smacks his younger brother lightly upside the head."Idigit.. you don't need to snap at her like that because you don't get the homework. Apologize.." Ron was about to snap at his brother but the look in Fred's eyes and then George glaring at him as well made him wince and gulp slighlty and mumbled to Hermoine. "Sorry Mione.. " Fred nods and then heads out of the dorm. "I am going to.. hell I dont know.. out.. " George watched him go and sighs softly "Melina soo.. next year.. you think maybe we could go to Hogsmead.. umm.. together.. ? " He blushes slightly and Melina blushes a bit as well and nods answering "I dont see why not but lets drag Zetsumi and Fred out with us.. A forced double date if you will. " She suggests with an impish smile on her face. Now planning a match making session for her sister as she had already seen the signs between Zetsu and Fred. George happily agrees and sneaks his arm around her on the couch. Hermoine sighs softly "Fine Ron I will tutor you but really these childish tempertantrums need to stop." Ron looked relieved and hugs Hermoine as Harry comes back in and looks at the two of them in question and shrugs. "Thanks Hermoine I owe you big time."


End file.
